XANA Lives
by Overlord Exor
Summary: It's been 3 weeks after the destruction of XANA The Lyoko Warriors shut down the supercomputer and ended their adventures in Lyoko with no fear of X.A.N.A. launching an attack but they were wrong. XANA has return but as a human, XANA still holds a grudge against them for destroying him and decide to become a student at their boarding school and planned his wrath against the humans.
1. Intro

**Hey Everyone, I'm back! I got some new stories ideas for you readers and maybe just maybe I'll update my Profile. So anyway here's for your entertainment.**

**In a hidden lab inside of abandoned factory; there was a virtual world called **_**Lyoko**_** and contained an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) Program who wanted one thing; Revenge against humanity. The Government considered it a threat and tried to end it, its creator and his family. My Creator gave its A.I. Program a name to all of humanity so they can fear it; X.A.N.A. The creator Waldo "Franz Hopper" Schaeffer hopes to seek refuge in the virtual world with his only daughter Aelita who had lost her mother to the Government with his A.I. program X.A.N.A. Waldo plead X.A.N.A. to protect them, X.A.N.A. agreed to protect them, materialize them to its world and decided to get revenge for its creator's life mate. X.A.N.A. was programmed to destroy the Government's Military Project called **_**Project Carthage**_**, which was designed to disrupt enemy communications for revenge for taking a member of what humans known as "Family." When Waldo knew what X.A.N.A. had done, he shut down X.A.N.A. when he failed to explain to X.A.N.A that it isn't right to attack humans in the name of vengeance. X.A.N.A. has kept its word to protect them but its thirst for revenge didn't fade away and planed many possible plans to extract its attack on humanity but it has a lot of time and patience to wait even if humanity ceases to exist it's still a win-win situation for X.A.N.A.**

**After a decade of being offline, one student from a boarding school called Kadic Junior High School in Paris, France. An intelligent boy named Jeremie Belpois discover the hidden lab, reactivated X.A.N.A. and discovered **_**Lyoko**_**, the "Time Reversion" program and Franz Hopper's Daughter; Aelita. X.A.N.A's plans remained unchanged; with the power of the supercomputer X.A.N.A. launch its attack through hacking vehicles, satellites and power lines, possessing living beings and inanimate objects, sinking building, creating replicas, deadly chemicals and Nano bots but every of X.A.N.A.'s plans; were foiled by Jeremie Belpois, Aelita (Schaeffer) Stones, their friends; Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern and its own creator. Even when X.A.N.A. possessed one called William Dunbar to free itself from the supercomputer and enter the World Wide Web known as the Internet to create replicas of **_**Lyoko**_** in the Internet, created supercomputers all over the planet and one in the space station to overthrow the human race. Everything that X.A.N.A planned and created was ruined by the group of teenagers called the **_**Lyoko Warriors**_** and experiences what humans feel and fear known as pain and death. The **_**Lyoko Warriors**_** have successfully destroyed X.A.N.A. and free William free from X.A.N.A.'s grasp but it cost them Aelita's father to do it. With X.A.N.A. gone; they shut down the supercomputer, end their adventures in **_**Lyoko **_**and live their lives as normal teenagers and let go of the fear of X.A.N.A.'s attacks to the human race or so they thought.**

It was a dark with a most powerful lightning storm lashing out near the school and the factory. The lightning was striking out of control in the city causing a blackout in the city but a strong lightning bolt struck the factory's antenna and reactivating the supercomputer. Under the supercomputer, there are three tubes known as "Scanners" that allow living beings become data and the _Lyoko Warriors_ use it to materialize themselves to Lyoko to deactivate tall statures known as "Towers" that are used by X.A.N.A. or travel to different sections of Lyoko. One of the scanners opened and inside was an unconscious teenager that look 16 years old, with black and red hair, wearing a red t-shirt with a black circle on the back, black shorts with a red dot on the front left side and executive headphones that are half red on the left side and half black on the right side with a circle with a small square on top and 3 small squares at the bottom, bottom left and bottom right. The teenager regains consciousness and tried to get up "*moaning* Where… What happen to me? The thing that all human fell known as "Pain" is gone." The boy got up and looked at his surroundings "This is area that holds the scanners that allow anyone or my creatures to be visualized and de-virtualize to Lyoko and the real world." The teenager saw the elevator that leads to the supercomputer and the factory, as he walked up to the elevator; he tried to enter the elevator code with his mind but couldn't. He growled in anger "What is wrong with me? Do I have a glitch or some…?" He looked down and saw legs. He'd freaked out in shock; he then looked and touched himself; he saw arms, hands, and a body and felt a neck, a face and hair on top of himself. "What has happen to me?" He punched in the code by hand to enter the supercomputer and entered the elevator. He saw the supercomputer and walked up to it; as he sat down he looked at the computer screen and saw a human teenager with red eyes in the screen. "Who is that?" he looked at the human and waved at him, the human in the screen did the same thing as he did. He touched his and the human did the same thing and know who he was. "That is… me." He'd sink down in the chair "I'm a human. I, an A.I. program has become human but how? This is an error unless…" His eyes widen "Her." He lower his head and growled "Don't worry, I will find you and destroy the group who'd capture you."

He logged in the supercomputer's log entry and discovered what has happen. "So they manage to destroy my replicas of Lyoko and destroy me in the progress. I felt the meaning of what humans feel known as "Pain" and shut down Lyoko for 21 days (3 weeks)." He close his eyes and think of a solution. _(My plans had been ruined for far too long. I am too weak to launch my attacks and the creator has been turned into data bits unless I do something. I can create some creatures as data collectors to find all data bits of Waldo Schaeffer but the group of teenagers and Aelita will stop me unless I can deactivate the warning signal that is link to his computer from warning them of my actions.)_ He found the link that connects the supercomputer to Jeremie's computer and severed the connection. "Severing connection, completed. Now to scan myself to be immune the "Time Reversion" program, visualized myself to Lyoko, collect all the data bits of Waldo Schaeffer, re-create my replicas and find her." He got up and headed for the scanners to enter Lyoko "Aelita (Schaeffer) Stones, I have return. **X.A.N.A. LIVES.**"

**To be continued**

**I hope you like it and if you readers are true Code Lyoko fans; I may have made some mistakes but please don't hate me. I mean I haven't seen Code Lyoko in 7 years until a friend of my showed it to me. To be honest, I'm a big fan of X.A.N.A. then the **_**Lyoko Warriors**_** and have some ideas of new monsters for X.A.N.A.'s army. I also will write a detail list of my monster ideas, the number of their life points and the number of damage points to give to the **_**Lyoko Warriors. **_**I don't own Code Lyoko but the new monsters will be my Idea. Have a nice day everybody and oh by the way; the dot, the circle and the other circle with small squares are the eye of X.A.N.A. broken up into pieces.**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you read my profile; please leave a comment if you love my monster ideas or my story. So here's my next chapter and I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**The New Student**

As one of the Scanners scan me and virtualize me to Lyoko. As my data form my Avatar in the Forest Sector in the air. I fell down, hit the ground and roll around with a little pain "Ughh… This is how those teenagers and Aelita manage to land in Lyoko? My Creatures have more experience landing in the air then those teens." I looked around the Forest Section of Lyoko and looked at myself "So this is what my Avatar looks like in Lyoko." I was wearing dark-color full-covered lightweight armor, have my symbol on the center of my armor, have a laser pistol on each side of his legs and was wearing my headphones. I pulled out one of my pistols and examined it "Pistols as my weapons? It makes the most logical sense since most of my creatures can shoot lasers." As I took a deep breath and released "So I have done what humans called "Breathing." I examined my surroundings and notice it was quiet "Without my creatures; Lyoko is an empty world." As I tried to consternate my thoughts to create a new creature, I heard small squeaks. I'd turned around holding the grip of my pistol and saw one of my creatures that the one called "Odd" gave them ridiculous names, Kankrelats. When the Kankrelat saw me, ran up to me and bow down in front of me. I was surprise that it still loyal to me, I'd lower myself to the ground and pick it up "I am proud that you have survive. Now show me if there are others?" It jumped off of my grip and headed out to show me where the others were, so I put away my pistol and followed it.

As I started to follow the Kankrelat; my headphones turned into a helmet to conceal my identity. After a half-hour of following my Kankrelat, it showed me a small village of my creatures; 7 Kankrelats, 2 Tarantulas, 4 Bloks, 3 Crabs, 2 Megatanks, 5 Creepers, 6 Mantas, 10 Hornets and 1 Scyphozoa. When one of the Tarantulas saw me, it warned the others and prepared to attack me. The Kankrelat I followed stopped the others and explained to them that I'm X.A.N.A. their creator. My creatures bow down to me and I raised my hand to get their attention "My creations; I have failed you all." They growled confused "My work, my plans destroyed by my creator, his daughter and her friends. We have lost the battle but the war is still on." I pulled one of my pistols and fired 4 blue lasers which created 4 aquatic creature sharp teeth, with an antenna with a glowing orb at the end. "These are our allies; protect them if those teenagers dare to destroy them." They roared in agreement "Now my new creations. (Look down at me) Go! Enter the World Wide Web known as the Internet; find all the Data Bits of Waldo "Franz Hopper" Schaeffer and return if your containment orb is full." They roared and headed to the Internet by diving into the Digital Sea. I gave a grin and turned to my creatures "Now one of each of my creations, step forward." One of each my creatures moved in front of me and I pulled out my pistol "I will give each of you a program code to create a replica sector of Lyoko." I shot green lasers to each of my creatures and I shot a black laser behind of me with my other pistol "Now go!" As my creatures headed to the portal, I recreated five more of the one that is created to steal the memories of Aelita. "One of you stays here, the rest of you head out to the rest of the sectors and Carthage to prepare to steal any information from Aelita or her friends." The roared and headed out to their destinations. "Now the rest of you, I can create more of you but the supercomputer's power was shut down. So the power it has will be difficult to create more of you and re-create my most-powerful creation but with the right kinds of attacks, they will use the "Time Reversion" to power up my Supercomputer, so be prepared for battle." My creatures roared, headed out to the towers and so did I to materialize myself to the real world.

As I came out of the scanners, I decided to create myself a false identity to enter the boarding school where my enemies are and decide to power down for the night for what humans referred to as "Sleep." It was 6 am in the morning and I was uncomfortable to the chair that I was sleeping on. "My back, so humans sleep on the object known as "Mattress" to feel comfortable than the ground." I then headed the school with my documents for entry to become of what humans called in school, "A Student." I was inside of the office of the man in charge of the whole school called "The Headmaster." I stared at the Headmaster known as Jean-Pierre Delmas, the man I once possessed in order to capture Aelita in order for my creature known as the Scyphozoa (them teenagers called it) to bring Aelita to Lyoko to control her to fall into the Digital sea. He looked a little uncomfortable when I stared at him with a nasty look "Uhh… Are you angry at something?" "No, I am not use to meeting hu… people." Jean-Pierre Delmas thinks that I have not associated with other humans to create the subject known as "Friends." "Well Mr.…" "Schaeffer, Anax Koylo Schaeffer, sir." "Mr. Schaeffer, the documents on you is magnificent and (He put his hand out) welcome to Kadic Junior High School." I looked at his hand and identify as a "Handshake." I put out my hand, grabbed his hand and gave a firm handshake "Thank you Headmaster Jean-Pierre Delmas." The headmaster chuckled "Just call me Headmaster." "Very well headmaster." "Now let our Campus monitor Jim Morales will lead you to your room." I turned around saw the overweight human-ape that destroyed my creatures; the Kankrelats with a nail gun. My creatures had eliminated him but the one called "Jeremie" used the "Time Reversion" program to save his life. "O.K. young man, follow me to your room." I nodded, grabbed my bag which I found inside of the factory with a portable computer which human call a "Laptop" that I made from parts inside of the factory and followed Jim.

As we were walking to my new, Jim started to talk "Now that you're here, let me tell you of the rules in this dorm." I nodded to listen to him "1: No leaving school grounds after dark. 2: Don't cause any trouble to get yourself expelled. And 3: Don't cause any problems to me and you won't be in your room for the rest of the day, got it?" I stared at him and he started to look uncomfortable by my stare "Yes, Mr. Morales, I "got it." "O.K. then, here's your room Mr. Schaeffer." We stopped in front of a door, Mr. Morales opened the door and I looked in to see a room big enough for one person, with a desk to work any papers they give me called "Homework" and a mattress for my height. I turned around to Mr. Morales and bow to him "Thank you." "Uhhh… you're welcome Mr. Schaeffer." He then left me to unpack my things; I locked the door for no interruptions, put down my bag and pulled out my laptop to see if my D.C.s (Data Collectors) had collected my creator's data bits. I opened a window to see if my D.C.s have brought me something and I was correct. They manage to bring me enough data bit to form my creator's face; I then pulled a plug from my Headphones and connected it to my laptop. (Singly voice) "Waldo. oh Waldo Schaeffer." Waldo then regain conciseness and looked around his surroundings "What? Where am I?!" He then saw me "Who are you?" I gave a small chuckle "You should remember me Waldo. She did give you the drawing of what I would look like as a human." Waldo gasped in horror "X.A.N.A.?! You're alive?!" I nodded my head "Yes Creator, It is I. You're A.I. program." Waldo shivered in fear "But my daughter and her friends destroyed you!" "Yes they did but I have managed to escape what humans would say "Death's Grasp", just as I'm doing the same thing to you, Waldo." Waldo growled in anger "I will never help you destroy the human race." I laughed at him seeing if he is what humans called "Crazy" "I do not want your help since you will find a way to help your daughter and her friends to destroy me again." Waldo was unsure what X.A.N.A was up to but had no choose buy to listen "What is your plan?" My grin then turned into a frown "Finding all your data bits, materialize you out of the data stream, find the one you care about "Anthea Schaeffer", destroyed the group of humans who had kidnapped from you and eliminate the human race for their crimes." "Waldo was shocked to learn of X.A.N.A.'s plans "My wife but why?" I looked at him and glared at him "That is classified information." Waldo was curious of X.A.N.A.'s reason for finding his wife but saving the human race came first. "Why the human race; what have we done?" I looked at him "Humans are the most dangerous species around the planet. They create war, destruction, spread artificial diseases, rape the innocent, stolen the lives of others, destroy and polluted their own environment for selfish wealth and greed." Waldo knew that most of the things I said are true. "But there are some who wish to stop that and make the world a safer place to live." I raised my eyebrow in curiosity "Even if that is certain humans' goal but even after decades of work; it will never happen." "What makes you so sure?" "How humans will always find new ways of destruction; like the Atom Bomb dropped on Hiroshima in World War II." Waldo couldn't find another solution but tried to stall for time "Maybe but since you're human; you could learn from them and their ways to see not all humans are the monsters you speak of." I looked at him thought about it and sigh "Very well, Waldo. I shall give those humans 61 days to see if there are worth living but if not, you should know the answer." Waldo sighed in relief "In the meantime; you are forbidden from making contact with your daughter and her friends. If they know the supercomputer is activated, they'll shut it down and halt the collection of your data bits." Waldo looked down "You are correct X.A.N.A. My daughter will destroy you to save the earth after my sacrifice to restore her memories. X.A.N.A. did you find any information on my wife." I shook my head "No new information on Anthea Schaeffer was updated." Waldo looked down in disappointment "Oh…" "But when the supercomputer has enough power for me, I will use it to locate any data on "Anthea Schaeffer" by hacking into the French Government archives." Waldo snarled about the same men-in-black who took his wife from him. "Now Waldo since I am a new student of the place known as "School" and in files that you are a scientist, correct?" Waldo didn't understand X.A.N.A.'s question "Uhhh… correct." "Then you have no trouble teaching on how to be human, correct?" Waldo was stunned by my answer "It has come to my conclusion that my actions and mannerisms known as "Behavior" are very strange to the students and the teachers of this school. So I am asking you to teach me on "How to be a Student?" Waldo was unsure about teaching X.A.N.A. on how to be a student but if it might change his mind to eliminate the human race. "Very well, X.A.N.A. I shall help you." "Excellent and my name is Anax." "Anxa: an ancient Greek word for tribal king, lord, military lord or a genus of dragonflies. Very creative and it is XANA backwards." "Correct, it will also let your daughter and her friends believe my name is Greek." "Now Anax let me teach you have to be a student in 30 minutes." I looked up at the time and nodded "Let us begin."

Meanwhile in Lyoko, inside of the Carthage near the Core of Lyoko was robed figure, the robed figure stared at the code and sadly sigh "X.A.N.A. I am what humans called "Praying" that you find your true propose before it is too late." The robed figure teleported out of the core inside of Carthage, Sector 5.

**There you are and I hope you like it. Oh, if you're all wondering why X.A.N.A. is talking like that? Remember, he was an A.I. computer program and he talks like a computer. Oh and also you will know who the robed figure in due time. Good luck and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter so I hope you like it. Oh, before I forget; Koylo is an anagram for Lyoko and just to clarify, what may seem weird to you of what X.A.N.A.'s does in school is because he isn't human, he's a computer program. I don't own Lyoko but the new monsters and Melody Haven is all my idea.**

**First Day at School**

After my lesson with Waldo, I was how humans would say "Feeling uncomfortable" about talking like those low intelligence apes. _"This is beyond my programing and highly illogical. This is a grave error but I have to what humans called "Endure it" to talk like uncivilized apes and befriend them so they will not get suspicious of me especially Aelita and those teenagers. In the meantime I have to make what humans interact with others called "Friends" so I will not seem a strange one of their school of what humans called "Weird."_ As I headed for my class where students learn mathematics from an adult with enough knowledge on mathematics called "A Teacher" on the sheet of paper written with the rooms I have to go as what students go to everyday in school called "A Schedule." I have found the room I was looking "Room 132" I knock on the door and out came a female teacher. "May I help you?" I show her my schedule to let her know I am a student in the place of where she teaches the students called a "Classroom." "Oh, please come in." I entered the room and scan the area; I saw approximately 30 students inside of the room and two of the students was one of my enemies, Yumi Ishiyama and the one I have possessed inside of Lyoko, William Dunbar in the words of a human would say when their what is called "Luck" has failed them, Shit. "Class this is Anax Koylo Schaeffer; a new student with an exceptional IQ to enter Kadic Junior High School and has skipped two grades. Anax, would like to tell the class a little bit about you?" I looked look away and stared at the chalkboard with numerous math equations "No Thank You." Unaware to me, most of the females except Yumi Ishiyama I have somehow became what human terms would say "Attractive" to the female students. The teacher thought that I don't make friends since I isolate myself from the world "Well Anax, please take your seat in the back of the room over there." "Thank you and the answer to your equation is Y=-43.98 and X=13.8." The teacher was shock and looked the equation "Wha… That's correct!?" As I was to my seat, the other students stared at me and I heard their quiet conversations of what humans called "Gossiping" about me. "_He must super smart and super cute." "Thinks he's so cool but he's just a nerd." "What's he angry about?"_ It didn't matter on what they're talking about me, all that matters is that the human race deserves to live or not and I have to endure this class when the object alerts the whole school to change subjects known as "the Bell."

The time in the class was over and I headed for my next classroom which was a science class until I meet a group of two males and one female that I possessed in the past when I repeatedly use the "Time Reversion" to increase my power to the unimaginable. "Well, well, well hi there new student. You need some help finding your class?" I just stared at them without uttering a syllable and shook my head. The one with the common human skin disease called "Ache vulgaris or for the more simple minded "Acne" got mad and walked up to me "You have to say something to Sissy, new student." I turned my stare at him "I do not wish to have what the term is called "A Conversation" with any of you. Now please let me go to the classroom that is marked "The Science Room" so I can learn without wasting my time with neanderthals." Sissy and the other boys were mad at what I have said; to them I have what humans would call "Insulting them." "Now please excuse me Herb Pichon, Nicholas Poilakoff and Elizabeth Delmas." I walked around them and they were shocked at me "H-h-how did he know our names?" said Herb "Uh… maybe your father told him about us?" replied Nicholas but Sissy didn't listen to them "That new student thinks he's so smart, Herb!" "Yes?" "Find any dirt on him and report to me!" "Yes Ma'am!"

As I continued walking to my class after my unnecessary meeting of those three, perhaps I may think of a plan of using them but my agreement with the creator comes first. I could not find the area I need to attend to, I was in the terms of one who is unable to find their destination "Lost." As I growled in what human terms known as "Misery" someone was what human terms called "Taped behind my back." I turned around and was what terms called "Shock" to see three of my enemies; Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern and Jeremie Belpois the ones who destroyed me. "Hey man, are you lost?" Odd questioned me. I remember that they never seen me in a human form, only my symbol on my creations and in the eyes of any living being I possessed. "Hello? Earth to new guy, are you there?" Odd waved his hand in my face; I snapped back into reality and nod my head "Uh… yes." "So what class you looking for?" Jeremie asked me. "Uh… Do you know where the Science Room is?" "Yeah, it's just down the hall behind you." said Ulrich. I turned around, sighed in relieve and bow to them while drops of water started falling from my head called "Sweat." "Thank you. (I looked at them nervously) Good day!" I ran away to the science room and let them behind. "What a weird guy." Ulrich looked at Odd "With X.A.N.A. gone, having a normal life made all of us feel weird." Jeremie looked at them "I agree but the world is safe from that out-of-control program." Ulrich and Odd nodded and headed for class.

I was in front of the door of the science room while the sweat from my head was going out of control _"My existent was almost revealed, I was not being what human terms called "Careful" being human is not manageable and strange noises are coming out of my body. Though my research on humans, it might be a 99% chance that I'm what humans called "Hungry" if I recall I did not consume the nutrients I need for energy called "Breakfast" and suffer from what humans called "Hunger." I need to endure my time with hunger until the time to eat is called "Lunch."_ I sighed and enter the room to my class as I enter the room, I saw a female teacher in a lab coat. The teacher saw me and got mad at me "You're late young man, take your seat." I did what she order me to do even if I would not listen to any human but since I can't do anything as a human; I am bound to their rules. "Now class we have a new student in room. Please welcome Mr. Anax Koylo Schaeffer to the world of science." They looked at me but I was uncomfortable and not to be in human terms "Rude" I waved hello. "He hasn't socialized with others and is scared of making friends so please get alone with him." _"If that is an easy possibility for me to make friends with these humanoids."_ I waved at them and looked at the teacher "If you have any problems, just asked me." "Thank you uh…" "Mrs. Hertz, young man." I gave what in terms show an express of happiness called "A Smile."

After the class in the science room, the day went in human terms called "Smooth" but eating the substance known as "Food" is hardest task for me to do. Eating flesh from male cattle, poultry and aquatic animals was the most disgusting thing I had to do but it somehow satisfying to my in human terms are called "Taste Buds." It was night and I was in my room checking on how my D.C.'s manage to collect the data bits of Waldo Schaeffer (Singly voice) "Waldo, oh Waldo. Where are you?" Waldo appeared but with hair and I was tried not to what humans do if they seeing humans in pain or doing something to humiliated themselves "Laugh." "Well they are trying their best." "This is not funny X.A.N.A." I sigh and know that would belittle me to them "My hypothesis tells me that when I had escape to them World Wide Web or the Internet to create my replicas of Lyoko; your data bits must have followed me and is all over the planet in certain places in different states and different countries but I can create more when I have enough power but the only two ways to do that is time and the "Time Reversion" program but activating it with alert your daughter and her friends." "I see and any updates on my wife." I pulled out a plug from the left side of my headphones and plug it in my laptop to see if my data collectors have any news on Anthea Schaeffer. It took 180 seconds to collect the data to download but I made in what human terms called "A Grin." "The one called "Anthea Schaeffer" is still online." Waldo was confused on what I said and knew what I'm saying "She's alive?!" "In your terms, yes" I notice water started coming out of Waldo's eyes "Why are there water coming out of your eyes?" "These are called "Tears" X.A.N.A. Humans produce tears when they are sad or happy." I was confused by his explanation on tears "You produce tears when you're happy or sad? It sounds illogical." Waldo stopped his production of tears "You would shed tears if you had been separated from someone important to you." I stared at him "Oh… Well get some sleep Waldo, it will be time until your data bits will return to you." I logged off and head for bed while wearing my clothes _"You cry if you had been separated from someone important to you. Would I shed "Tears" If Anthea would return to our lives, I wonder?"_ I let what the images in the head called "Dreams" would let me imagine.

Meanwhile still in Lyoko, Robed Figure was in the Forest Sector "X.A.N.A. perhaps I can assist you." The Robed Figure pulled out a pistol and fired 4 shots in the air and appeared replicas of X.A.N.A.'s Data Collectors "Go assist X.A.N.A.'s Data Collectors." They roared and headed for the internet, the Robed Figure vanished after a dust cloud went through it. At the same time of the Robed Figure; inside the Girls' Dome, in one of the rooms was a girl with a full-bodied tan with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a medicine mask **(Author's Note: like in manga when someone is sick.)** was looking at her cell phone with a picture of X.A.N.A. "Anax, I hope you don't hate girls like me." She hugged the phone and went to bed.

**There you go and also X.A.N.A. is developing emotions to hide him from humans in this story and the girl is you-know-who if you read my profile. See ya next time and I'm having a writer's block with my "A Rogue Gallade" story so don't worried and have fate in me.**


	4. Chapter 3 pt 1

**Hey everyone its Valentine's Day the worst day in existents in life. To every couple it's the greatest day but to me it's nothing but a crappy day of love to a flying-freak in a diaper that shoots arrows at your asses. Pardon my language but I hate Valentine's Day so here's a Valentine's chapter and also X.A.N.A. will launch an attack but I won't tell you where or who are his targets and I still don't own Lyoko but the new characters are my idea.**

**St. X.A.N.A. Time's Day Part 1**

480 hours (20 days) of being human was a most experience adventure for an A.I. program like me. In the human world there are things for humans to obey called "Law and Rules" and I have to follow them. Through my time, I have materialize copies of my clothing so I do not produce foul odors from my clothing absorbing from me producing water from my body called "Sweat." I also have to wash my clothes in an area of the school called "The Laundry Room" where I used a salt of a fatty acid or in human terms "Soap" in its liquid state inside of a small package and sheets of thin paper called "Fabric Softener" to prevent an electrical charge held inside of my clothing. After I became a student; the hardest thing I had to endure was the area with the human ape known as Jim teaches physical activates known as "Gym." As I despise Gym; I need to train my physical body for future battles with Aelita and her friends. Even with the time with these humanoids even to my hatred; they intrigue me with their different views of the world. Some believe that the world would end; some believe that machines would take over the world (Maybe with an A.I. Program controlling those strings) and some would believe of a world without war and destruction but that is a 0.000001% chance of that happening. Today was an unusual day, through my walk in the school; I saw images of cartoonish hearts and a child with wings holding bow and arrows which does not compute. Since my knowledge on human activities is a minimal, I decide to see Waldo to learn this strange occurrence. "Waldo, are you there?" Waldo appeared with his whole head and gave a smile "Well, well, well it looks like you're 18% complete Waldo." Waldo nodded his head (No pun intended) "I know; with those of your Data Collectors I will soon became whole even with your extras." I was confused by his comment "What do you mean "Extras?" Waldo looked surprised "I mean the extra Data Collectors you created, didn't you?" "Error I did not created more of my D.C.'s. What matter of language are you speaking? **(Translation for those who don't understand it "What are you talking about.")** Waldo was completely astonished that of my baffled "If you didn't create them then who did?" I tried to think of conclusions to link an idea but through my evolving brain, I could not find the answer "It is unknown but I will investigate on who or what has assist us." Waldo nodded "Now that is on my list, tell me of the cartoonish hearts and the child with wings." Waldo was quite shock about what I was talking about "You mean St. Valentine's Day and Cupid?" I raised my eyebrow in curiosity "St. Val-en-tine's Day, Cupid? What is St. Valentine's Day and who is this Cupid?" "St. Valentine's is a day where lovers expressed their love to each other by presenting flowers or offer confectionery such as chocolates." I was intrigued on Waldo's explanation on St. Valentine's Day "On this "St. Valentine's Day" did you express your love to Anthea?" Waldo's cheeks had turn red "Well… yes I did." My face turned to a dull expression "And…" "We kiss and spend the day with each other." "And…" "That's it." I had lost my interest "That is it?!" Waldo nodded "In words cannot describe it unless you experience it yourself." I think I have understand it but for me to be in love is illogical. "Mmmm… and this Cupid person?" "Cupid is the Roman god of desire, affection and erotic love." I raised my eyebrow "And what is his purpose in life with the arrows?" "Well people believe that on St. Valentine's Day, he shoots his arrows at beings to be with their one true love." I was unimpressed "So you are telling me; humans believe in fantasies on February 14th every single year?!" Waldo nodded and I moaned "If humans used that to escape reality then I'm disgusted to be human." "Waldo chuckled "You'll never know when your heart tells you that." He then logged off and I was in a state of confusion _("What does he mean "when my heart tells me that?")_ I sighed and decide to what humans would say "Get some fresh air" grabbed my laptop to find any clues in Lyoko.

As I went outside something was on one of my boots; I looked and saw a rectangular-shaped paper. I got it off of my boot and examined it; it had a heart-shape seal on the back, this must be in what humans called "A Letter or A Message." I opened it, saw a note inside it and examined it; **To Anax, Please meet me in the forest under the biggest tree at 11:25 a.m. signed your secret admirer.** I was a little surprised by the letter, _(This is what females give to males called "A Love Letter" and it is for me? I don't understand why would a female human give me a love letter?)_ I was in a state of confusion but I will have the information at the state of location. I was at the location of what the letter has said to know the reason of why the one called "The Secret Admirer" for bringing me to the location of the Forest? I came at 11:20, 5 minutes earlier and scope out the area for any enemies like the group has captured Anthea Schaeffer "The Men-In-Black." I felt a touch on my shoulder; my own body jolted, I turned around and saw a tall girl with a dark-colored skin **(No offence to any of my readers)** about 1 inch shorter than me with bright yellow hair, blue eyes, wearing a medical mask, a pink shirt with a red heart with an white arrow through it, a light-blue skirt near her thighs, long black socks and white shoes. My head tilted and I didn't utter a single syllable. "I know I look some kind of hooker but I'm not!" I was confused on what she said but to my mind _("What is a "Hooker?")_ "Uh… I do not think that you are "A Hooker"; I am just surprised of getting a love letter and meeting you, "The Secret Admirer" who has given me my first love letter." She did not understand what I had just said but understood the "You're not a hooker" part "Really?! You don't think I look like a hooker?!" I nodded my head "You have a certain style for what hu… I mean people say "Fashion" and you are a lovely and beautiful young lady." She turned her head away from me and looked uncomfortable at the sight of me. Normally I don't give the term "A Damn" but I can't let this female warn the other students at the school even my enemies. I reached my hand to her "Are you O.K.?" She turned around and nodded her head "Yes I am. (Her behavior had change from negative to positive) I'm just so happy and I'm a little embarrassed that you called me beautiful." I was confused by her reaction "You are embarrassed of being beautiful?" "No I'm not! I'm just happy that you accepted my letter!" The blood inside of my cheeks had turned them red like the small pairs of fruit called "Cherries." "Uhh… what is your name?" She was embarrassed and bow in front of me "Haven, Melody Haven is my name and being a fashion designer is my life-long dream!" I was a little surprised by Melody's answer but after she said her dream, she fell to the ground. I got on my knee and examined her "Melody Haven, do you required medical assistants?" I put my hand on her forehead and felt a rising temperature "You are ill, I am taking you to the place where people can treat other people are ill known as "The Hospital." I pick her up but had a hard time carrying her due to her body mass **(No offences to any readers but remember X.A.N.A. is an A.I. Program not a human being and doesn't know that it is insulting to say anything on someone's weight)** and contacted the Hospital with the abilities of my headphones that I examined and add more functions to make it more useful than what human call "A Look" to help my Secret Admirer.

A vehicle known as an "Ambulance" had finally came for Melody Haven; I went on aboard of the Ambulance and deceived the humans that I am her friend. I was in a room where Melody Haven is resting, sitting in a chair and was staring at her for 30 minutes. I hear shouting in the hallway and turned to see a 33 year old woman with black hair, green eyes, wearing a blue blouse, long purple dress, with red high-heels, her skin was lighter then Melody Haven and the underside of her belly was larger than normal. I did not got off of my seat "Who are you?" She walked up to me with a stern look in her face "I'm her mother and who the hell are you, young man?!" I was shock to see that she is Melody's mother "I am Anax Koylo Schaeffer Ma'am. Melody sent me a Valentine's letter and we meet in the forest when she fainted." She didn't understand my vocabulary but when I said I got Valentine from her, she snapped "YOU GOT A WHAT FROM HER?!" "Shush! Your daughter is sleeping." She covered her mouth and looked embarrassed "Oh uh… I'm sorry. It's just that I worried about my daughter's health and I'm having mood swings." I tilted my head "Mood Swings? What are these "Mood Swings?" She was surprised at my answer "Mood swings are a sudden change in someone's mood and when a woman is pregnant." My attention quickly changes to her "You are pregnant?" She nodded and rubbed the underside of her body. I saw it and got off of my seat "Can I touch the underside of your belly?" She nodded; I then put my hand on her stomach and felt a small heartbeat. I remove my hand from her underside and grabbed it "It feels like there is an event attributed of divine intervention or known as "A Miracle" inside of you." She smiled at my comment and I looked at my own hands _"Could this be what Anthea told me a long time ago."_ I looked at her and looked at Melody _"Could Waldo have been correct about humans not being the monsters I watch though the screens of every electronic devices."_ I turned my head to Melody's mother when I saw three identical humanoids wearing white coats; one male with black hair and brown and two females had the same hair and eyes as the male. I stepped back from them "Who are they?" "They're my daughter's doctors; The Cunningham Triples." I raised my eyebrow "Are they here to cure Melody?" They nodded "Yes we are, young man." Said Dr. Cunningham (Male) "Now please leave." said (F) Dr. Cunningham #1, "We take good care of her." said (F) Dr. Cunningham #2. They pushed me and Mrs. Haven out of the room and lock it.

Mrs. Haven place what humans called "Fate" on those doctors but I was suspicious on those three doctors. _(This disease that is attacking Melody Haven's immune system is succeeding.)_ I decided to hack into the Hospital's database to search for Melody Haven's file; I successfully for her file and examined the disease. I was very confused on what I'm reading _("You have got to be insulting me; this disease is easily curable with the right ingredients and it's taking them 1095 days (3 years) to treat her?! I sense one of the 7 sins of mankind called "Greed.")_ I knocked on the door "Hey Clone doctors open up!" One of them opened the door "I'm sorry but we are giving her medical aid, so no visitors." said the Female Dr. Cunningham. I pushed her aside "Cut the word "Bullshit!" I entered the room, the other two turned around and saw me "What are you doing here? No visitors allow!" I pulled out my laptop "Tell me Dr. Cunninghams; why is a simple disease that takes 56 days (8 weeks) to cure, took you 1095 days to cure?" They stared at me and laughed "So you had somehow figure out our plan." said (M) Dr. Cunningham. I stared at him while the other female went with her siblings and smirk at me "This girl is the daughter of the wealthiest family in France and in the world." said (F) Dr. Cunningham #1. "And her mother is our bank manager that gives us all the funds that can "Cure Her Illness." They laughed and it started to in the human terms "Pissing me off." "You may have discover our plans but who is going to believe a child?" I glared at them and change my frown form a smirk "True but who said I was reporting to the authorities?" They was confused on what I said; I pulled out a small laser cannon from my laptop, type in a some code and activate the laser "Materialized." The cannon fired three beams and formed three small children with wings on their backs wearing diapers and had my symbol in their eyeballs. They were shocked to see what I have created "What the hell is this?!" they yelled at the same time. I let out a small laugh "My attack, destroy them." One pointed its finger at them and a jolt of lighting came out of it finger. The Triples dodge the attack and ran away screaming while my creatures followed them, I walked up to Melody who was asleep by sleeping gas known as "Cyanogen Chloride" and put my hand on her forehead. "I shall cure you but the disease will kill you at the end of the day unless you are in stasis sleep inside of Lyoko of one of my creature which is known as "The Guardian" That those Lyoko Warrior named it with an acceptable name. I picked her up and put her in what humans made for the humans who had lost the abilities to walk called "A Wheelchair" and not only headed for the factory but to pick up the necessary compounds to create the cure.

**Read the next chapter and To Guest; There is no way in hell that I'm not abandoning my "A Rogue Gallade" story, I'm having a #$%ing Writer's block on it.**


	5. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Read this chapter like the note at the end on the previous chapter said.**

**St. X.A.N.A. Time's Day Part 2**

I grabbed the necessary ingredients for the cure from the medication room and escape out of the hospital with Melody while everyone is in a state of confusing called "Panic." I headed for the Factory with Melody but when we made our destination there was one error in our path; it was no existence of a route for the disable, so I had to carry her. Melody manage to gain conciseness from her sleep "Anax!? (She was shock/happy to see me) Where are we and why are you carrying me?! _(Even though it's a dream come true to me.)_" I was continuing to head towards the elevator "This is my home; you are still ill and your mother has been deceived by those Swindling Triplet Doctors "The Cunninghams" for 3 years." Melody was stunned by what I had told her "But she put her fate in them." "I know but they have been in the terms "Ripping Off" your mother for her money and I have their confections inside of my headphones." She grabbed my headphones on wore it on her head "Press the symbol on the left side of the headphones." I told her. She pressed it, heard every last word of the recording and tears had fallen out of her eyes. "Anax…" "Yes?" "Please help me." "I am in the terms "Way Ahead of You." I entered the code to head for the scanners; I put her down and help her get up. "The room where we are heading is a room that contains three large transport tubes called "Scanners". Please enter one of them and I will do the rest." When we made it there, Melody was a little shooken and I saw it "What is wrong Melody?" "Anax…" "Yes?" "Please turned around and don't look at me until I'm in the scanner." I was confused by what she commanded me "Why?" "Trust me, please." _("Trust her? If my memory banks are correct; I had been trusted by Anthea to keep the secret of her being pregnant with Aelita.")_ "Very well, please tell me when you are inside the Scanner." I turned around and heard sounds from her feet on the steel floor. "O.K. I'm inside the Scanner." I turned around and saw her inside the Scanner "Have patients and trust me." She clutched her hand into a fist and raised her thumb. I didn't understand it but to my guess; it must mean yes. I did the same thing and entered the code to the Supercomputer and left her.

I was inside the area of the Supercomputer, seat down on the chair and grab the earpiece. I open a window to show me the room where the Scanners and Melody are "Melody can you hear me?" Melody was shocked and looked around "Anax?" "I repeat "Can you hear me?" Melody nodded. "Good, I will now scan you to create an Avatar of yourself in the world called "Lyoko" but your appearance will be different when you enter Lyoko. There I will put you in sleep until I manage to create a cure for your illness." She nodded, closed her eyes and hopes its safe. I scanned her and set a timer for the Scanners so I can virtualize myself in Lyoko with Melody. As I made it to the Scanners; a bright light flashed with a gust of wind sending us to Lyoko. Through black wire and red lights; we were virtualized in Lyoko at the Desert Section. I landed first and quickly caught Melody before she landed on the ground "Are you O.K?" Melody looked around; she looked at me, herself and was amazed "This is what my Avatar looks like?" I nodded and she looked at the object she was holding; a staff. "I'm dressed as a Nun. I always knew my heart is *Cough* *Cough*" She coughed violently; I put her down and touched her forehead "Your temperature is getting worst, I need to create "The Guardian!" As Melody was about asked me on the Guardian; I pulled out my pistol, shot an orange laser in the air and formed an orange aura sphere. Melody was astonished by the Guardian "It looks so pretty." I was confused by her comment; maybe it is different from another human's point of sight. "Yes umm… Please enter the Guardian; it will put you in sleep and preventing the disease from spreading in your body." Melody was a shaking a little in fear but she looked at me "I am putting my fate in you." I was surprised that she said that _("She is putting her fate in me. I am feeling the meaning of the word "Strange" inside of my organ which pumps my blood cells with oxygen called "The Heart" is pumping my blood cells faster than its normal pace. Could Waldo be correct about my heart will tell me but the emotion called "Love" is not important for an A.I. Program like me.")_ She was inside of the Guardian; floating unconscious state and I pulled out the ingredient to create the cure. It took 30 minutes but the cure was complete and the formula was in my memory banks "Creating a Cure for Melody Haven: complete. Now to inject the cure inside Melody Haven's Bloodstream." I walked up to Melody Haven, grabbed her arm and locate her veins to inject the cure. "Curing Melody Haven's disease: complete. Now I have completed in saving the life of Melody Haven; it is time to have what human children called "Fun" and give Aelita and her friends what humans give to each other the unexpected called "A Surprise." I moved the Guardian to a new location so Jeremie does not find my soon-to-be new ally inside of it. I saw one of the Towers and headed inside.

**Meanwhile in the Real World inside Jeremie's room**  
"This can't be right?!" Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita entered the room to hear Jeremie's cry. "What's wrong Einstein?" "What the news say." They looked and saw small angles attacking a hospital. "So… you're looking at joke news?" Jeremie looked at Ulrich "No! Look at their eyes!" Jeremie zoomed in to the angles eyes and their pupils shown their worst nightmare "That's impossible!" yelled Yumi. "I know and I don't know how it's possible but X.A.N.A.'s has lived!" Odd looked out the window and freaked out "And it looks like X.A.N.A. has not forgotten about us!" They looked out the window and saw one of X.A.N.A.'s Cupids of Destructions. "X.A.N.A!" The angel crashed through the window and roared. "Run!" yelled Ulrich while tossing a math book at it. They ran out the door and headed for the factory. As they kept on running; they bumped into William. "Yumi, guys?! What are you…?" "William, run!" He looked and saw a cupid with the eyes of X.A.N.A. "X.A.N.A.? but you guys told me…" "Just run man!" Odd screamed in his face. They ran as fast as they could to outrun it and successfully successed in escaping. As the cupid of X.A.N.A. lost sight of them; it grinned since its orders was now complete and fly off to destroy the school. The Lyoko Warriors rushed to the factory as fast as they could "Hey Einstein! I thought you kill thing had finished X.A.N.A. for good?" Odd asked. "I thought so too but X.A.N.A. must have made a back-up copy of itself and it took time for the back-up to load." Jeremie answered. "So this means I can fight against X.A.N.A. with you guys." They were still afraid of X.A.N.A. possessing William again like last time "No William, you stay here to protect Jeremie!" Yumi commanded. William was shock "What!? But…" "We need a man on the outside to fight off against those X.A.N.A.-fied monsters." Odd explained. William moaned but it made sense. "O.K. but next time I'm going." Everybody nodded and head for the Scanners.

Jeremie was in the room with the supercomputer which was baffled on how the supercomputer was turned on but saving the human race came first. He looked at the screen and saw Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita entered the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita." "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." With a bright flash and gust of wind; they were in Lyoko at the Desert Sector. As their Avatars formed in Lyoko; they all notice that their Avatars' appearance had been return to their original appearance. "Hey Einstein why are we wearing our old duds?" "I don't know but I think when the Supercomputer was shut down; it must have reset itself." "And it looks like X.A.N.A. is sending out its welcome committee." said Aelita. They looked and saw four Crabs headed their way "Don't worry guys; Odd is coming." Odd made in time for the fight. "Alright, Crabs long time no see." The Crabs stopped in front of them but stood still, which cause the Lyoko Warriors looked confused "What the?" "Hey Einstein, X.A.N.A.'s creatures aren't attacking?" "I don't know but it must be a trick." "Maybe X.A.N.A. is scared of us!" William answers with a positive attitude. (Disgusted Demonic Voice) **"You could not be more incorrect, William Dunbar."** All of them looked around after hearing that voice. "Guys, something is coming your way." They look at the Crabs and saw 4 lasers they couldn't dodge it in time and got hit. "You all lost 25 life points!" As they moaned the wounds "What hit us, the Crabs?" Ulrich questioned **"I believe the correct term is "What has hit all of us?"** They looked above them and saw a mysterious figure in full armor wearing a knight's helmet holding two pistols. "What or who is that?" Yumi questioned. "Well X.A.N.A. must have upgraded to human monsters instead of creatures." **"Ha-ha-ha Odd Della Robbia, you're low I.Q. somehow amuses me even with the immature names you gave to my creatures!"** Odd was shock about him knowing his name and confused "Your creatures?!" The mysterious figure jumped in the air and floated above the Crabs. Aelita gasped in horror "Then you're…" "**The program that has no emotions, the one called "Affections" for you Aelita by the one called "Jeremie Belpois" have destroyed with that inferior kill program that set me Offline and the one who launches attacks to the Human World X.A.N.A!" **Everyone was shocked to see their worst nightmare has not only returned and has an Avatar. **"Now die, Fire!"** The Crabs not only charged; they fired their lasers.

"Your vehicles are on your way." Jeremie told his friends until William grab him. "Jeremie, send to Lyoko now!" William snarled. "No William, we don't know if X.A.N.A. will… **"Send my angels of destruction at you and destroy the Supercomputer."** They looked at the screen and saw X.A.N.A. "X.A.N.A.!" **"Yes, Jeremie Belpois it is I." **He gave a small chuckle **"I did not send that angel to destroy you or the factory but to lead you here to fight me."** Jeremie had a dumb look on his face "What?!" **"I know what you are thinking; you are afraid of me possessing your friend again."** Jeremie growled at the idea but William was confused "Huh? What's he talking about?" **"You do not have the information on your short time in Lyoko? Ahhh… Of course, they did not tell you."** William grind his teeth "Tell me what?" **"That you became my puppet and you had become a fail error in my entire plan."** William was horrified by X.A.N.A.'s answer "I… was… your… puppet?" **"Correct. You are the simplest minded monkey that I had possessed and you are too pathetic to fight against me even if your inferior friends assist you. (Maniacal Laugh)"** X.A.N.A. disappeared from the screen and William punched the ground. "I don't care what he said. I'm going to destroy him."Jeremie was still fear the idea but his friends need help. "O.K. but watch out for the Scyphozoa William." William gave Jeremie the thumbs up and headed for the scanners. Meanwhile in Lyoko; X.A.N.A. was headed towards the Tower activated with the Lyoko Warriors on his tail after they destroyed his Crabs; X.A.N.A. turned around, pulled out his pistols and fired at the Lyoko Warriors. Ten lasers had missed them and Odd laughed at X.A.N.A "Ha you're a lousy shooter!" **"In your terms "I was not aiming at you!"** Odd turned around, saw 10 Hornets and freaked "What?! But…?" **"I create creatures that you fight and destroy remember?"** The Hornets Attack Odd and he was de-virtualized by the Hornets. Odd appeared in the Scanner gasping for air "Damn, I forget he creates them." X.A.N.A. laughed at Odd's misfortune **"41 days and a half away from Lyoko had made all of you in the terms of out of practice "Rusty!"** Ulrich growled and used his motorcycle to speed up to X.A.N.A. "You won't be laughing when you're destroyed again!" X.A.N.A. aimed his pistol at the ground and fired lasers deleting the ground and led Ulrich to fall into the Digital Sea. Ulrich jumped off his Motorcycle but got hit by 3 lasers fired by X.A.N.A. and was De-virtualized. Ulrich came out of the Scanner "I hate that virus!"

X.A.N.A. made it to the activated Tower but only to discover William was there. **"Ah William my Ex-general of my army, how good to finally meet you in person."** William growled and charged at X.A.N.A. wielding his Zweihänder. "Die X.A.N.A.!" X.A.N.A. put out his hand and stopped it with a single grab "What?!" **"In your terms "Nice try." **He pulled out his other pistol and kept shooting William until he De-virtualized. **Three down and two left."** X.A.N.A. turned around, saw one of Aelita's Energy Field orbs with Yumi's Tessen Fan, dodged both of the attacks and was in front of them 4 feet away of them. **"Aelita, this is the second time I meet you in the flesh so to speak."** Aelita growled "X.A.N.A. how you are still alive from the Anti-X.A.N.A. program?!" **"Data Unavailable" **Yumi was confused "Jeremie what does it… I mean he means "Data Unavailable?" Jeremie heard Yumi "It means "He doesn't know." **"I do not have the information on how I survive but this human form was given to me by the one human that has the meaning of the term "Pure of Heart."** Jeremie couldn't believe him "What person in their right mind would give you that?!" **"Anthea" **X.A.N.A. unleashed a barrage of lasers, Aelita and Yumi dodge it as fast as they could. As Yumi tried to counterattack; the same Hornets blocked her path and distracted her enough for X.A.N.A. to De-virtualize her. Yumi was on the ground and hit the wall of the Scanner "No…" Aelita was now facing the same program that her Father sacrificed his life to destroy him. X.A.N.A. with his army of Hornets behind him walked up to Aelita as walked back in fear. **"A dark day has risen over your head, Aelita."** She charges her Energy Sphere in her arm and fired at X.A.N.A. One of his Hornets went to protect its creator but X.A.N.A. stopped it and was hit by Aelita's attack. Jeremie looked at the screen and saw a card of X.A.N.A. Losing 100 Life Points. "Alright Aelita you got him!" Aelita may have got him but something was wrong "Wait Jeremie." X.A.N.A. removed the pink electricity on him and snickered. Jeremie was shocked "What?! But…" Odd moved closer to the screen "What wrong Einstein?" "X.A.N.A.'s Life Points are regenerating!" The others got closer and saw his Life Points Regenerating and Jeremie was shock to see his maximum Life Points. "X.A.N.A. has a thousand Life Points?!" X.A.N.A. laughed maniacally **"Correct Jeremie Belpois; I am the most powerful being in Lyoko!"** "But how…?" Aelita questioned X.A.N.A **"I have recreated my replicas of Lyoko that your meddlesome friends destroyed and the power from each replica flows through me."** Aelita shaked in fear if X.A.N.A. was going to summoned the Scyphozoa but she had on question "Before you make me your slave again; answered my question!" X.A.N.A. laughed at her as he pulled out his pistol **"I have no interested in making you my slave but I can answer your question." **Aelita let out a short breath of relieve "Who is Anthea?" X.A.N.A. moved his pistol at Aelita's head **"Your Mother."** Aelita's pupils expand as far as they can when she was De-virtualized through a small glimpse she saw a Robed Figure on top of the Tower and disappeared.

Aelita crawled out of the Scanner with tears in her eyes "Mom… Why?" Aelita walked sadly to her friends with tears in her eyes and Jeremie comfort her "Aelita…" Aelita hugged Jeremie with a bust of tears. As Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and William tried to comfort her; X.A.N.A. reappeared on the Supercomputer screen clapping **"How touching, it is disgusting that it is making me want to remove the contaminants inside of my organ that digest nutrients."** Jeremie lost his temper and hit the Supercomputer Screen. "Shut up!" **"Temper, temper Jeremie Belpois. In our time I have seen that all of you have gone in your human terms "Soft." I on the other hand had a pleasant time training myself on some in the terms "Practice Dummies."** They growled at me **"Do not think of this as the end of the world."** On the other screen; the activated Tower was deactivate and all of X.A.N.A.'s angels disappeared. **"This is only the beginning."** The keyboard keys were pressed by themselves **"Return to the Past Now!"** A bright light came from the Supercomputer and spread over the City resetting everything. As time was reset; The Lyoko Warriors were at the Factory, inside the Supercomputer's Generator at 9am. "How on earth X.A.N.A. did live through the Anti-X.A.N.A. program?" Jeremie questioned. "I don't know." Said Aelita "But X.A.N.A. still has the ability to escape the Supercomputer and if he survived then my father…" They looked at Aelita and wonder "Maybe but X.A.N.A. stop us finding him and I re-create the Anti-X.A.N.A. program to put him on the same level as us." They look at each other and wonder but Aelita was thinking of something else _"Who was that person in the robe?"_ Meanwhile at School at the same time; X.A.N.A. AKA Anax was in his room linking his mind to his laptop viewing the memory of shooting Aelita in the head showing it to Waldo. Waldo was made at Anax for shooting her daughter in the head but Anax was busy with an image he had seen. Anax stopped the image of Aelita in the state of shock; in her left eye there was a reflection of a cloaked figure. "So, this must be the culprit I had seen through the reflection in Aelita's eye and the creator of the replicas of my D.C.'s. Waldo, do you have any information on this strange intruder?" Waldo ponders but shook his head "I'm afraid I'm at a lost. I had never created another A.I. Program other than you." I tried to think of a hypothesis of this "Robed Figure" "Perhaps it is a spy program from the Government but it has the similar data code as Lyoko." Waldo was out of Ideas on it but I was not about to what humans called "Give Up" "Waldo, I shall study this "Robed Figure" and discover who or what it is and where it's original location." Waldo nodded and logged off from my laptop.

As I went to consume breakfast; I bumped into Melody who was in what human terms called "Losing your mind." "Anax, what's going on and why the day as reset like a videogame?!" I covered her mouth even if she was wearing her medical mask "Everything will be explain in time but right now you have a doctor's appointment." The Ambulance came to the school and the paramedics came out "Anax… What are you?" I grabbed her hand and kissed it which as cause her to blushed "I am just an intelligent being who will change the planet and please don't reveal my home and Lyoko." She was still unsure about the factory and Lyoko but she still put her fate me "O.K. I promise." She walked out so she can get the medical help she desperately needs. I grabbed her hand to stop her, she turned around in confusion "I had nearly forgot, I don't have a friend in this whole school so… will you please be my first friend?" She looked at me with a surprised look _("He doesn't have a friend?! Maybe this will be my only chance to be with him.")_ She nodded her head and I gave a smile when she left. _("What am I feeling? This must be the emotion called "Happiness" it is strange but I have the ability of being a human.")_ I snickered and walked away.

**Here you go and here's the truth; I have be distracted with anime, manga, videogames and movies but I am only human. I mean you do the same thing right, so anyway Happy Valentine's Day to everyone.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter that will leave you to wonder.**

**A Nuclear Explosion and Cockroaches**

72 hours (3 days) after the incident with the deceiving doctors from the hospital and the launch of my attack on them; they were arrested for false information on Melody Haven's condition by an anonymous source (namely myself) with a video of their confection from my memory banks and wonder who has reveal them of their crimes but like the human's attention span, it faded through a few days. It was 10am on a weekend and I was in terms "Roller Skating" to the hospital but without the use of wheels; in the past 576 hours (24 days) I have created two inventions for preparation for my battle with the Lyoko Warriors. My first invention was a pair of boots that can create a place free from gravity or known as "Anti-Gravity Boots" It was difficult testing the boots for their purpose in motion since I keep on falling on my gluteus maximus a maximum number of 25 times. It was humiliating but through training and mastering my new invention; I have succeeded. With the new invention of my "Anti-Gravity Boots" with a holographic illusion projector device connected to it to give the humans the illusion to view as a set of wheels instead of nothing. My second invention is portable scanner connected by wireless radio waves to my Laptop that can send me to Lyoko without the usage of the Supercomputer in the Factory. The testing of the portable scanner was difficult for setting the coordinates in each sector and through some time; I sometimes virtualized over the Digital Sea, the landscapes or the incorrect sectors. The Portable Scanner needs to be tested a little more before my new ally Melody Haven uses it to virtualize herself into Lyoko.

I was at the same hospital that I nearly destroy with the Cunningham Triplets; I asked the hospital attendant for the location of Melody's room since after the "Time Reversion" program had erase the memories of those who had not develop immunity to the program by been scanned by the Supercomputer. I had headed and found the room where Melody Haven is resting as I was about to open the door of the room where Melody Haven is; I heard a loud oral disagreement between two humans or as terms known as "An Argument." I opened the door and saw Melody lying in the bed having an argument with a human male with white skin, brown eyes, yellow hair on his head and a mustache wearing a black business suit, a red tie with business shoes holding a rectangular-shaped bag with rounded/square corners also known as "A Suitcase" with Mrs. Haven sitting in a chair sighing in sorrow. I knew it is not my place but if this man causes a problem to me; I have to eliminate him "Uhhh… pardon me?" They turned their sights at me and Melody was happy to see me. "Anax I knew you would come!" I gave a small smile but was feeling uncomfortable when the male stared at me "Who are you sir?" "I am Mr. Haven young man." I stared at him and moved my eyes to Melody. "Oh… It is nice to meet you, sir. I am Anax Koylo Schaeffer." I put out my hand to him for him to shake my hand. He stared at me and snarled "I think you're a bad influence to my daughter. Please stay away from her." I tried not to in the terms of use of informal words and expressions that are not considered standard in the speaker's language or dialect but are considered acceptable in certain social settings known as "Slang" of the term "Snapped." "Excuse Me?" I said it with a little rise in the emotion known as "Anger." "Honey, please let our daughter have this young man has her friend?" said Mrs. Haven. "No dear, this young man's appearance is a negative influence to our family." I glared at him and looked at Melody who was holding a sign the said "I'm so sorry." "Now please leave." "I apologize but I completely refuse." His eye twitch in anger "What did you said?!" "I repeat I apologize but I completely refuse." Mr. Haven was about to hit me until his life-mate had stop him "Honey dear, can't you let our Melody have him as a friend. I mean he looks like a nice person." I felt slightly happy since she does not remember me. "No, Sarah this is about our daughter's education."

"Education my ass" We turned our gaze to Melody "You just don't want me to be with a boy!" I did not understand the meaning of what she had said. Her father dropped his suitcase; document papers with charts and graphs on it fell out of it and grabbed his daughter's hand. "Now you listen to me young lady! You're my daughter and I'm doing what right for you!" Melody tried to pull her hand away from her father's grip "Anax help me!" They looked at me but I was studying his documents. Melody was shock to see that I did nothing to help and her father was furious "Young man hand those document no…" "There is an unknown source that has taken 50,000 dollars from your company." Mr. Haven stopped in a state of confusion. "What?" I showed him one of his document papers "In this section of your company; this sector "Sector 7" has taken more money than the rest and also it has been the only sector on these charts that has the lowest percentage of money borrowed from the rest." He grabbed it from my hand and examined it "Why you're right. Impossible!" He stared at me and put his hand in front of me "I apologize for being so rude young man but to be honest; I thought you are only after our money." I have felt revulsion or profound disapproval also known as "Disgusted" by what he had said and shook his hand "I have no interest in the sheets of paper known as "Money." Knowledge is more valuable than wealth." Melody and her mom were surprised by what I have just said but her father was impressed by me. "Melody, despite his appearance (X.A.N.A. looked at himself and could not find an error in his appearance) I had never knew he is an intelligent and honest young man. _("Intelligent and subtracted the honest multi-agent A.I. program you man-ape.")_" I handed him the rest of his papers and told Melody that I actually a good influence to be with her; through my time has being a human they are such strange creatures. They left and I sat next to her "Your parental unit known as your "Father" is a strange one." She looked at me and sighed "He's only worried about my future but it's my choice to make." I stared at her and notice an error on Melody; she looked at me and got nervous "What's wrong?" "Why has your polygenic phenotypic character known as "Eye Color" has gone from blue to green?" She barely understood what I had said but she understood the color in her eyes "*Gasp* don't look at me!" she covered herself in the sheets. I was in a state of confusion "What is the error in you?" "You've seen my real eye colors! I don't have blue eyes just awful green eyes!" I stared at her for 10 basic units known as "Seconds" of time and find her head with my hand to comfort her depression "It is alright Melody; I think you are still lovely and beautiful young lady." She poked her head out of the sheets "Really, do you mean it?" I nodded my head and she wrapped her arms around me which cause my cheeks to turn red. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." "You are uh… welcome."

I heard a loud explosion which has caused me to jump. I looked around to see where the explosion had came from but Melody chuckled "It's just the TV Anax." I turned around and saw the television shown an explosion "Oh… how humiliating." Melody patted me on the shoulder "It's alright I mean a nuclear explosion does surprise anyone." I looked at the television set "An explosion where no living being can survive." "Yeah except cockroaches yuck." I raised my eye brow in curiosity "Cockroaches?" "Yeah it's on the TV." I looked at it and saw some insects known as "Cockroaches" surviving the blast. I was surprised by the new information "How is that possible?" Melody laughed a little "They say that Cockroaches' slow cell cycle helps some of them survive the explosion and it molts itself which makes the radiation a slim chance of attacking their cells." I stared and was amazed by this new information I have what in human terms "Hatched an idea." "Thank you for coming to visit me Anax." "You are welcome Melody. (_But you should be the one I be thanking you.)"_ I was about to leave the room until… "Anax wait!" I turned around and walked back to Melody "Yes Melody?" She was fanning herself but I didn't understand what the movement means. "Ummm…?" "It means "Come closer please." I moved my head closer to her "What is your question?" She moved her head to the side of my head and pressed her lips on it. The touch sends an electric jolt to my body and made me moved away from her. "What did you do to me?" She blushed madly "I just kiss you in the cheek." I stared at her _("A Kiss; an expression of releasing your feeling to another being. She has feeling for me?!")_ My face turned red and I have started to sweat "I have to go!" I quickly left the room and Melody started to worry "Oh I hope he doesn't hate me.

I made it to my dorm-room, locked it for no distraction and virtualized myself to Lyoko while my cheeks turned red to the Ice Sector. As I landed in front of the Tower I was still thinking about Melody Haven "_"She has developed emotions to an A.I. program like me?")_ I shocked my head to get rid of this feeling (_"It is illogical for a human to love an A.I. program. I am very sorry Melody Haven; I cannot develop the emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment commonly known as "Love" for you.") _I entered my Tower, unleashed a replica of my polymorphic specter on a local cockroach in the sewers and started to hack in city's petroleum-chemical plant to self-destruct in 60 minutes (1 hour) I exit the Tower with 2 Tarantulas in front of it and pulled out my pistol (_**"I have decided to create some new creatures as a big surprise for them and perhaps I will in what humans terms is "Enjoy the show" Hee-hee-hee."**_**) **I turned around and saw the Robed Figure on the cliff near the Tower **"You!"** Meanwhile back in the real world; Sissy was bugging the Lyoko Warriors. "I'm telling you that Anax jerk is not normal!" The Lyoko Warriors laugh "Are you sure? If he made you mad that doesn't mean he isn't normal." Laughed Odd "Grrr… You're not listening to me! He talks like a computer, he builds weird things and he knew my real name on his first day!" They looked at each other "Didn't your dad told him about you?" Yumi asked. "That's just it; he didn't even tell him about me and everyone in this school didn't tell him about me! Doesn't that seem strange?" Jeremie thought it was strange but a group of students were running and screaming. "ROACHES!" they look and a swarm of cockroaches were chasing them. "Ahhhhhh, Roaches!" Sissy ran away at the sight of them and the Lyoko Warriors "This has to be X.A.N.A!" Pronounce Jeremie. "William and I will take care of them and head for the Factory!" Ulrich yelled, grabbed a Fire Extinguisher and sprayed them. O.K. stay strong dudes!" said Odd.

They made it to the Factory only to discover the Cockroaches dropped above them which made Odd screamed. After that embarrassing moment which Odd told them to never tell anyone about that moment and made it to the Supercomputer. Jeremie jumped on and discovered a paper note on the computer. "What's this?" "Jeremie what's wrong?" asked Aelita "Uhh… Nothing guys. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd Virtualization." A bright light and a gust of wind send to Lyoko in the Ice Sector. As their Avatars formed and landed not one of X.A.N.A.'s creatures. "Hey Einstein, is X.A.N.A. near?" Jeremie looked at the screen. "No, not even close." "I'll bet he's guarding the Tower." Aelita suggested. "Maybe but we better deactivate the Tower before X.A.N.A. appears! Your vehicles are on their way." Jeremie took off the earpiece and read the note "To Aelita and friends; X.A.N.A. is not your enemy. Sign X.A.N.A." Jeremie was confused _("Why did X.A.N.A. said he's not our enemy, what's he up to?")_ The Supercomputer warned Jeremie of incoming enemies and Jeremie warned his friends "Guys incoming monsters!" He looked at the screen and notices something strange "That's weird?" The others stopped and looked around "What's wrong Jeremie?" "They're coming from the east in the Digital Sea." They turn to the sea and came of the water 6 black and white stainless steel fat birds with an orange, beak, feet and a white eye of X.A.N.A. on each of their backs. Odd just laughed at them "Penguins? X.A.N.A. has lost his mind! What can penguins do?!" Three of the penguins screech at the Warriors, launched them and spun like tops; Odd saw it and prepared to attack "Laser Arrows!" Odd fired some arrows at them but the arrows bounce off of them and successfully damage Odd. "Odd, you lost 60 life points!" Odd moaned a little "O.K… X.A.N.A. hasn't lost his mind." The Penguins slide on the bodies to attack the Lyoko Warriors until they stopped and looked in the air on the left. The Lyoko Warriors looked and saw X.A.N.A. fighting the same being in the robed "Jeremie, its X.A.N.A.!" Aelita yelled "What but you're far away from the Tower?!" "He's not aiming for us! Just some dude in the robe!" X.A.N.A. keep blasting the Robed Figure **"Unknown Being; you will be deleted!" **the Robed Figure keep on dodge X.A.N.A.'s barrage of Lasers **"(Disguised Angelic voice) X.A.N.A. please you must stop this foolish path of destruction! This is not your purpose in existence!"** "Jeremie are you seeing this?!" Yumi asked "I am and I don't know who that is but if X.A.N.A. sees him as a threat, you must help him!" The others are still afraid of fighting X.A.N.A. **"Do not assist me!"** yelled the Robed Figure **"You must deactivate the Tower before the petroleum-chemical plant explodes taking 60% of France in 1800 seconds (30 minutes)!"** X.A.N.A. growled in rage **"How in human terms "The Hell" did you knew my plan is unknown to myself but errors can be fixed! My creations **(the penguinslooked at X.A.N.A.) **leave those in human terms "Weaklings" aside and destroy this intruder!"** The penguins' eyes glow a flash of red and fired lasers from the inside of their beaks at the Robed Figure. The Robed Figure dodge the lasers, pulled out two pistols identical to the ones X.A.N.A., fired 6 lasers at the penguins and destroyed them. X.A.N.A. was in a state of shock _**("This Robed Figure's pistols are 100% identical to my own. Who is this human being or unknown program?")**_ X.A.N.A. felt a surge of energy through his body, turned his head and saw Aelita and her friend are gone **"No! They have deactivated my Tower!" **X.A.N.A. moved faster than the human eye and grabbed the Robed Figure's neck. **"I have lost this fight but you shall perish!" "This is not what Anthea Schaeffer had hope for you!"** My eyes widen in shock, let go of him/her and looked worried **"Anthea Schaeffer. What do you know about Anthea Schaeffer?"** She looked at me **"A lot about her and you X.A.N.A. but I am afraid I shall reveal the information in a matter of time units known as "Days" so please if you want to know; you must endure a state of difficult circumstance or in human terms "Have Patience" and I shall tell you until you learn human companionship and love.** I stared at him/her knowing that it will be difficult to accomplish but I need to any information on Anthea. I looked away and saw a bright light spreading to Lyoko and the human world.

As time resets itself not only X.A.N.A.'s power increases but the damages he created have been restored. At the School; the Lyoko Warriors were in Jeremie's room discussing about X.A.N.A. and the Robed Figure. "And X.A.N.A. ignored you guys to fight that guy?" Ulrich asked. The other nodded except William since he helped Ulrich fight off the roaches. "Yeah and X.A.N.A. called us weaklings and orders his Penguins to attack that guy instead of us!" Ulrich and William snickered and tried not to laugh "Penguins?" "Yeah, X.A.N.A.'s new creatures that whoop Odd's butt for laughing at them." Said Yumi which made Odd embarrassed about it. "Hey I thought penguins are harmless!" "They are unless they've been possessed by X.A.N.A." William replied. Jeremie looked the other way around and he's friends didn't even noticed _("What's X.A.N.A. angle with that note? Wait a minute… the note that X.A.N.A. wrote; how did he wrote that note in pen when he's…)_ *Gasp*" They turned to Jeremie "Hey Einstein what's wrong?" asked Ulrich. "X.A.N.A… could it be possible that… has materialized to the real world?" The others were shock to hear that. "That's impossible!" Aelita yelled. "I know unless… (Jeremie's eyes widen) he copied the materialization program that I use for Aelita." The news was to the Lyoko Warriors was so frightening that left only one question; where in the world is X.A.N.A. Meanwhile back in the hospital X.A.N.A. aka Anax manage to get Melody's father's good side. "How on earth do you manage to figure out these documents?" Anax just smile "I happen to be an intelligent young man who believes knowledge is more valuable than money." Mr. Haven laughed at what I said and put his arm around Anax which made him confused and uncomfortable. "I like this one; he has a sense of humor!" Mr. Haven let him go and he massage his neck "Thank you Mr. Haven and may I please to ask you for something?" His attitude then charge back to his original attitude "You want money you little moocher?!" I felt insulted again by his comment and tried to be nice "No I want a post of employment; full-time or part-time position commonly known as "A Job" to earn the sheets of paper known as "Money" to pay for my education at the school, Mr. Haven." He was shocked at my answer "You want a job and to earn money." I nodded my head. "YOU!" I have moved back at what to me seems dangerous or known as "flinch." "Are the most honest person I have ever met." I tilted my head "Huh?" "I have never met a kind-hearted person like you. I think I have a position for an accountant if you would like it?" I thought of it _("An accountant; a person whose profession is inspecting and auditing personal or commercial accounts. I believe it is a 99.9% chance that is a perfect position for me.")_ "I would like the position for your company, thank you very much." I shocked his hand; he hugged her daughter and left with his wife.

I got on a chair next to the bed where Melody is resting and sigh "I believe your father likes me for my Intelligence quotient (IQ)." Melody did not seem the emotion "Happy." "Is there some sort of error with you?" She looked at me with a sad expression "Do you hate me?" "Hate you?" "Yes when I kissed you." I remembered that event and looked away "No, I do not hate you." She looked at me with eyes full of the belief in an outcome related to events and circumstances in one's life known as "Hope." "It just that in my entire existents, I have never been kissed before by anyone." She looked at me and was confused "What about your parents?" I notice my error in my speech pattern "Except for my parental units." She looked at me and lowered her head in the sheets "So I'm the only girl to kiss you in the cheeks?" I looked at her and nodded. She squealed with happiness "I so happy I got to kiss someone like you!" I was in a state of error by her expression "Very well, Melody Haven before I leave I have a request that only you can accomplished." She looked at me "What is it?" I looked at her while being uncomfortable "I need to learn about the terms "Companionship and Love" for something I need and I believe you are an expert with these terms." She blushed a little "You need my help?" I nodded and she smiled "O.K. I'll help you on two conditions." I twitched since I am in the terms "Afraid" of her conditions "What are your conditions?" She raised her index finger "I want to know about your home, Lyoko and why today and the day on Valentine's Day were reset like a videogame." I was unsure about revealing my secret but I need to accomplish what that Robed Figure said "1st Condition granted and the second?" She then covered her face "I want to go on a date with you!" I looked confused "A date? Why do want me to bring a calendar day?" She laughed at me "No Silly! A date is when two people go together to have fun or making out." I gave an agreeing face but inside I was confused _("What's making out?") _I did not care about what making out is, I need to know who is that being is and what he/she has any information on Anthea. "2nd Condition granted." She put her arms around me which made me blushed "Please stay longer." I looked at the time and it looks like I have enough time to get to know more about her instead of hacking into the school's computer for every student profiles. "Very Well, I will stay and reveal Lyoko to you if you will train to fight in it." She stared at me "Is it like a videogame?" I didn't know what to say but I'll let her pretend "Yes it is." She smile and sit up straight "O.K. I'm all ears!"

**I hope you all like it and I left a little mystery in it to let you guess all about it. Please leave a comment/review.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone, Sorry I didn't update a story but I had work and you know it kind of distracted me. So here's another chapter for your entertainment. Still don't own Code Lyoko but the Monsters and new characters are my idea.**

**The Black Tower**

After the agreement Anax made to Melody Haven to tell here about Lyoko and the "Time Revision" program "Now listen carefully; what I am about to explain to you is classified information, you must vow to never reveal it to anyone; your family, your friends or the united nations of the planet known as "Earth." Melody felt a little uncomfortable but she still remembers that Anax saved her life and she wants to be with him. "I "Melody Haven" vow to never reveal your home and everything in it." Anax stared and nodded "Very well, now you shall know Lyoko and the "Time Reversion" program and their purpose in existent." Melody nodded and listen "First I shall start with Lyoko. Lyoko is virtual world created by my crea… I mean my father inside of a powerful computer known as "The Supercomputer" in an abandon car factory. Inside of the Supercomputer; lies an incredible A.I. program that we must protect at all costs." Melody tilted her head "We must?" I nodded my head "X.A.N.A. is the name of the A.I. program and there are those who fail to understand the mind of a superior intellect Artificial Intelligence computer program!" I raised my voice in anger but Melody notice my sudden change in my attitude. "Are you O.K.?" I quickly regain my attitude before she'll show or have a cautious distrust of someone or something known as "Suspicious." "I apologize, my father has developed many enemies and so have I." She wishes she could help but if it's against the French government; she can't help Anax. "Below the Supercomputer is a room where you enter one of the three large cylinders known as "Scanners" where you recall entering one; turns living matter into data." Melody nodded "The Scanners scan you, creates an I.D. Card of you and an Avatar out of your subconscious desires and projecting the Avatar in Lyoko." Melody remembered when she was in Lyoko "You mean like the nun outfit I was wearing?" "You previously said that the hollow muscle that pumps blood through the blood vessels in the human body commonly known as "The Heart" is pure." Melody's cheeks started to blushes in embarrassment due to the fact that I remember what she said. "The "Time Reversion" Program was created for resetting 24 hours of the day we're in and it also erases the memories of those who haven't been scan by the Scanners." Melody understood how on Valentine's Day; the first time we meet and the hospital visit was reset. "But isn't time travel impossible?" I shocked my head "It is not impossible unless with the right components to develop and the limits in the "Time Reversion program" is 24 hours." Melody was confused "Can you extend the limit?" "To extend the limit; I need enormous amounts of power to travel back decades or centuries but it is highly impossible for the United Nation of the planet will trust a powerful program to a scientist to change the past and create time paradoxes." I explained to her. "Oh… are there any others that the time thing can't affect?" I stared at the ground and close my eyes. "Yes and all six of them are at Kadic Junior High School." She was shocked to hear what I just said "What?!" "I believe you have heard of their names of the ones who are immune to the "Time Reversion" program; Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar." She was surprised that some students are some of her classmates. "But how did they found the factory?" I raised my head and looked at her "Jeremie Belpois discovered the Supercomputer, Lyoko and the "Time Reversion" program when he found the factory to retrieve some parts for himself. There he discovered X.A.N.A. who believes is a dangerous program." Melody tilted her head in confusion "How come Jeremie thinks X.A.N.A.'s dangerous." I was marked by neglectful or heedless failure to remember known as "Forgetfulness" when she had asked me "X.A.N.A." that question. "Uhh… he thinks X.A.N.A. was a deadly computer virus." She crossed her arms "Then how come you didn't explain to him that X.A.N.A. isn't a virus?" "We went on a specific trip or journey, usually for the purpose of recreation or tourism known as "A Vacation" and we thought that no one would be wise enough to enter an abandon car factory." Melody tilted her head and agreed since that no one would be smart enough to enter an abandon factory. "In our absents; X.A.N.A. has been trying to protect itself with unexplained actions by creating a ghostly apparition known as "A Specter" to possessed living creatures or electronic devices." She was worried on what I just said "But won't X.A.N.A. kill them?" I was unsure on what to explain to her that I am X.A.N.A. and was about to delete them from existents "No… X.A.N.A. just wanted to erase their memories of the Factory, Lyoko and X.A.N.A. itself painlessly by extracting their memories and tell them to leave X.A.N.A. alone." Melody was still a little unsure about Anax's computer program "Well if X.A.N.A. doesn't kill them… then I'm with you." I was smiling happily psychical and mentally smiling sinfully that I have gain an ally on my side.

I pulled out my laptop, opened it in front of her and show her a list of X.A.N.A.'s/My Creatures and the sectors of Lyoko "These Creatures are created by X.A.N.A. since X.A.N.A. has no physical being. X.A.N.A.'s creatures no matter the size, height and appearance of each creature; they are only loyal to me or X.A.N.A. and in each Sector of Lyoko are 4 different landscapes and the center of the world. Desert, Forest, Ice, Mountain and the Carthage are the names of the Sectors of Lyoko but soon will be another Sector once I finish all the landscapes, develop new creatures for the environment with abilities and psychical forms." Melody grabbed my Laptop and saw X.A.N.A.'s/my creatures on the screen with the landscapes of each sector and the core itself. "It's so beautiful. Lyoko is so beautiful." I gave a small smile due to the fact that Melody Haven gave a complement about my world. "But the creatures are kind of ugly." My eyes had stared to move suddenly and sharply known as "Twitched" after hearing that she called my creatures hideous. "Pardon me?" Her cheeks expanded and pulled out her muscular hydrostat organ of the mouth commonly known as "The Tongue" "I mean the small look cute but ugly and the biggest one is to frightening and brainless." I sighted in disappointment that the human mind fail to see their abilities and functions. "How about creating something beautiful; like butterflies or swans?" "I fail to see how useful of creating those creatures are to X.A.N.A." She then show displeasure and thrust her lips at me known as "Pout." "Spoilsport, (She tried to think of something) Oh how about mermaids?" I looked confused "What are Mermaids?" She covered her mouth in shock of what I said "You don't know what mermaids are?!" "Are they important or something?" She then smile which concerns me "It looks like the genius has no imagination." She said it in a song which has managed to anger me "What?" "Where scientists have lost their dreams and fantasies, the other have kept on dreaming." I moved closer to her with a face that reveals angry or in human terms "A Pissed-off look" "I may have no knowledge on these "Mermaids" but if you know it; please tell me what these creatures are?" She laughed and touched my shoulder two time "Their mythical creatures that half girl and half fish." I was now lost in interest "You mean there none existing creatures?!" She gave a small smile "Yes, science I stink at but Mythology is my greatest achievement. In Greek Mythology; Mermaids are the sirens of the sea, their enchanting voices lure sailors to their islands and shipwreck them." I somehow regain my interested in them "You mean they lure people who navigates water-borne vessels known as "Sailors" to entrap them on a piece of sub-continental land surround by water known as "An Island"? She nodded her head and I decided to rethink my decision. "So the creatures known as "Mermaids" are not as useless as I thought they would be." Melody nodded while pouting that I called them useless "Very well, I shall discussed with X.A.N.A. to create the mermaids and they shall obey our commands, well mostly my command since you do not have the necessary training skills to battle in Lyoko." She had still pouted and took a deep breath which had cause her the upper side of her body to rose "I may know understand all your science jumbo but to me; it's a video game of the future!" (_"Video game; an electronic game that involves human interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device, she imagines Lyoko as inferior electronic device for human entertainment?! Uggg… It does not matter since she is now an ally of my cause.")_ "After you are release from the hospital; we shall start your training to examine your abilities in Lyoko." She raised her thumb again "I'll be out tomorrow and after my training's over maybe I'll train you to speak like a normal person." I tilted my cranium skull "Pardon me but there is no error in my vocal cords." I raised her hands "I know but you're speaking like a computer and some people will think you're not human." I twitched after hearing "You're not human" comment "You are correct, what am I Anax going to do?" She put her hand on my shoulder which made me uncomfortable and closed her eyes "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to speak like me." I put an unsure smile "Oh… good idea. _(I am in the terms "Screwed" to speak like these illiterates.)_"

After my revisit to the hospital; I returned to the school, completed the assigned homework from the teachers and Mr. Havens' company accounts in less than 120 seconds (2 minutes). I decided to find the information on mermaids that Melody Haven told me about; the information on them was well explained but the cartoonish ones were a distraction except for the fishing spear known as a "Trident" wielded by the mythical Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. I then design the appearance of my first new creature wielding a trident and its abilities as well as fighting in close combat. After completing my new creation; I then explained to Waldo of the Robed Figure's proposal about I have to learn love and human companionship for any information on Anthea and for an unknown reason; information on myself. In a common sense, I would probably painfully extract the information from her mind but no matter how many times I scan Lyoko; The Robed Figure is nowhere on my maps. The Forest Sector: none, the Desert Sector: none, the Ice Sector: none, the Mountain Sector: none and the Carthage: none, but it is illogical for a being to hide in Lyoko; even inside of the towers I could not have find him/her. I have no other plan but to accept the R. F. (Robed Figure)'s request not for I X.A.N.A, but for Anthea. As every human went in sleep mode; an unknown electronic charge headed to the factory, and made its way to the Supercomputer. The unknown charged enter Lyoko and formed a human being with a crimson shroud around him in the Mountain Sector in front of an inactivated Tower **"So this is the world created by the one wanted by the French Government "Franz Hopper". The A.I. program known as "X.A.N.A." has left its world unprotected and has materialized itself in the human world." **The Crimson Being laughed **"For the completion of a perfect planet of order; the A.I. program must be deleted, the one known as "Aelita Schaeffer" must be capture to lure out the one the French Government is hunting "Waldo Schaeffer" and eliminate all who are involve."** The Crimson Being entered the Tower and the Aura above the tower turned black. Over on an island of the mountains; lies the R.F. **"No, this cannot be… I must protect Aelita and X.A.N.A. of the mysterious intruder that has bypassed the firewalls of Lyoko and set to delete X.A.N.A. and capture Aelita and Waldo Schaeffer. Materialized self, to the real world." **The R.F. vanished from Lyoko and was inside one of the Scanners came out a human being wearing a white hoodie that covered the whole head which no one can see the face and sweatpants with white boots (Muzzled voice) "This is the human world that I have enter but there is no time for the state of being excited. The R.F. now the Hooded Figure **(Author's note: Don't hate the writer, I mean I'm putting some suspense in this story and I don't want to reveal my mysterious guest early in the story)** headed to the school.

**X.A.N.A./Anax's POV**  
At 9am in the morning I got permission for Headmaster Delmas to pick up Melody Haven who was being discharge from the hospital and headed with a replica of my Anti-Gravity Boots in the shoes for a female human in my bag to assist her in Lyoko in case she has fallen into the Digital Sea. I made it to the hospital in approximately 600 seconds (10 minutes) and saw Melody Haven sitting in the shade of a tree "Good morning Melody, are you in good conditions now that you are release." Melody turned quickly, was happy to me which was illogical since I have been gone for 1320 minutes (22 hours), she then jumped and hugged I Anax tightly which was strange even with her cranium on part of my anatomy known as "The Chest". "Are you O.K.?" She looked at me with her blood vessels revealing in her cheeks "I'm just happy you came for me." I tilted my cranium "Pardon me but I do not understand your logic?" She gave a small laugh with repeated short catches of the breath, commonly known as "Giggle" while her eyes are close "It's complicated." I was still in a state of confusion until I heard screaming. We turned and saw a synthetic organism designed to look and act like a human known as "An Android" that I have created in past 2 orbital periods known as "Years" marching towards us _"That animatronic humanoid… I had previously created it in the past. How is this possible, no human can create an android with the components from the factory nor duplicate my design?"_ Melody grabbed me tightly in fear "What the hell is that?!" "It's after me." She turned to me "Huh?" "We must escape!" I grabbed Melody's wrist and tried to escape from the android until we bumped into a person who enforce the law known as "A Policeman" "Watch where you're go… What the hell is that!?" The Policeman pointed at it and I saw a small black device known as a "Taser" in the side pocket of the Policeman's pocket. As the Android charged at us; I snatch the Taser from the policeman and electroshock its head. "Go offline, you mechanical slave!" The electricity in the Taser not only destroyed its brain; its head fell off which freaked out the policeman. "What did you do?" "I have saved our lives, you imbecilic." I grabbed Melody's arm "We must go, now!" We have escaped the area "Hey! Give me back my Taser!" "You have a spare in your other pocket!" The Policeman was surprised "How did he know?"

**Meanwhile in the forest away from the school  
**"I thought X.A.N.A. wouldn't be so cliché to use the same attack on us!" Odd yelled while Yumi, Ulrich and William were fighting the android holding Aelita hostage. "X.A.N.A. has gone too far this time!" "X.A.N.A. did not create this!" They looked up, saw an arrow with a lit firecracker tied to the tip heading towards the android's head and blew up the head. The corpse's body lost its grip and released Aelita. "Who or what did that?" The H.F. jumped out of the tree holding an archer's quiver with 20 more arrows "Go to Lyoko and I shall take on the androids!" The Lyoko Warriors were shocked to hear what the mysterious figure knowledge "Who are you!?" Jeremie asked. "It is not important; an unknown being has hack through the firewalls of Lyoko and created a Black Tower in the Mountain Sector. To deactivate the tower; Aelita and X.A.N.A. must work together!" The other was disgusted hearing that "No way!" "Uh-uh!" "Never!" "Forget it!" "Not in a million years!" "Absolutely not!" "Why?" The Mysterious figure looked at them "If my memory banks are correct; didn't all of you except for William Dunbar work together with X.A.N.A.'s creatures to destroy the program created by Jeremie Belpois known as "The Marabounta" to destroy X.A.N.A.'s monsters but went to destroy Aelita who was connection to X.A.N.A. and thought to be a creature of X.A.N.A.?" William was surprised and Jeremie smack himself in the face cause of his failed program "Wait, what?" Odd put his hand on his shoulder "Don't ask man." Jeremie growled at the idea of it but if unknown source has manage to found Lyoko. "Fine, we work with X.A.N.A." They all nodded and headed towards the factory but Odd slowed down "Hey, how will X.A.N.A. believes that we didn't sent it?" "In the words of a smug genius "None of you have the I.Q. to create an android!" "Hey!"

As the Lyoko Warriors prepared themselves so did Anax and Melody inside of the school's basement "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita/ Transfer Melody." Melody floated in the air while Anax was setting her to the Mountain Sector. "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita/ Scanner Melody." To long metal pole had risen from the portable Scanner and blue lights scanned Melody. "Virtualization." A bright light surrounded Melody with a blast of wind sending her to Lyoko. As she materialized in Lyoko; she tried to land on her feet but landed on her butt "Owww. Anax was right; I do need practice." She got up and put on her mask from her to cover her face so her schoolmates don't recognize her. "O.K. Anax said to head north and X.A.N.A.'s creatures would help me." She then headed out until she saw some humanoid-soldiers wearing gasmasks holding shotguns. "Are those X.A.N.A.'s creatures?" They pointed their guns at Melody and fired at her "Not X.A.N.A.'s creatures!" She ran away while dodging the lasers _"Anax hurry!"_ Meanwhile while William and Odd were virtualized; Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were fighting the soldiers "Hey! Who are these guys, X.A.N.A.'s new monsters?" Ulrich slashed one of the soldiers in half "No, they don't have his eye!" Yumi tossed her fan and slash three of their guns "Are these guys part of that unknown source that guy in the hood told us?" William came slashing them until he saw something heading their way "Jeremie I see something heading our way!" Jeremie looked at the screen; saw the soldiers and an unknown being "More of those soldiers and I think their chasing someone?" They looked and saw a teenage nun holding a staff running away from the soldiers "Is that a nun?" questioned Odd. Melody stop cowered in fear until the soldiers were hit by a wave of water and fell into the Digital Sea. They looked up and saw X.A.N.A. with three aquamarine/turquoise half female, half fish metal/organic creature wielding a trident with long flowing aqua hair with scales covering the chest to the guys' dismay. **"I thought I instructed you to find this unknown Tower that is north from here."** Melody looked down "I did but I was scared." X.A.N.A. crossed his arms **"No this is my error. You are a novice to Lyoko, in due time you will be a warrior."** "Hey X.A.N.A. who's she?!" **"It is none of your concern Odd Della Robbia or should I eliminate you for being an annoying glitch in my world." **Odd was prepared to attack until Aelita stop him "This is not the time to be fighting! X.A.N.A. please, we need your help." X.A.N.A. tilted his cranium **"Again? Did the one called Jeremie Belpois' program known as "The Marabounta" gain a will of its own and decided to destroy all of us again?" ** Jeremie smashed the keyboard "No I did not!" "Jeremie please, X.A.N.A. there is activated tower and it requires the both of us to deactivate it." X.A.N.A. stared at them and pulled out his pistol which causes the Lyoko Warrior to defend themselves "I knew it; he can't be…" X.A.N.A. fired 4 shots which past them and hit the mysterious soldiers which cause them to explode **"Very well, the Tower is north from here and is heavily guarded with tracked, armored fighting vehicles designed for front-line combat known as "Tanks" to destroyed any enemy troops."** They were shocked to hear the information I gave them "Tanks, how can we fight tanks?" Yumi cried, X.A.N.A. gave a small chuckled **"It is simple Yumi Ishiyama; with my new creatures."** X.A.N.A. fired 5 shots in the air and black/gray metal savage canines were formed and landed in front of Melody "Yip!" She shivered in fear of them "Wolves, why wolves?" **"They are our troops for the tanks. We must go before the androids destroy the Supercomputer with us in it."** X.A.N.A. put away his pistol and headed for the Tower which Odd was P.O. "Hey! I thought we were… The wolves manage to get the Lyoko Warriors on their backs while the one of the mermaids carried Melody.

"Hey Nun girl!" Melody looked at Odd "Huh?" "If you're not with X.A.N.A. how about you and I go on a date?" The others smacked their headed "Odd! This is a time for either asking a date or flirting with the enemy!" Jeremie yelled at him. "No thanks, Odd. I know that you dated almost every girl in the school!" Odd was shocked at her knowing that which as cause X.A.N.A. slowed down to Ulrich **"I know we are enemies but there is one question I would like to ask." **"What?"** "What is Odd Della Robbia's purpose in dating the female students in Kadic Junior High School?" **Ulrich was dumbfounded by X.A.N.A.'s question "Don't ask, trust me." **"If it is something in the terms "Pathetic" I rather not gain the information."** We stopped and viewed 4 tanks circling the Tower with a large group of soldiers **"This is very interesting."** Aelita walked up to X.A.N.A. "What do you mean?" **"The soldiers, the tanks and the unknown hacker that has took control of the tower that unleashed the android. My conclusion tells me that the hacker is from the military; exacting their revenge on us."** "I'm sorry but what do you mean us?" Jeremie asked X.A.N.A. **"Do not play in the terms "Dumb" I am not the only one the government wants in their possession." **Aelita looked away and think of her father. X.A.N.A. pulled out his pistol and it morph into a sniper rifle which impressed Odd. "Whoa. When can you do that?" **"You do not create from your mind? Oh my error I have forgotten, you do not have a mind." **Odd snapped and tried to kill X.A.N.A. but his friends stopped him "Odd don't, we know we want to destroy X.A.N.A. but we need his help." Odd sigh "I know but why are you insulting me?" **"Two explanations; the first is giving those ridiculous names to my creatures. The second is in the terms "Fun" to see you act as a devolved primate for being insulted."** "Really man?" X.A.N.A. looked at him "**Correct"** He then turned fired a laser in the gun turret of the tank which cause the turret to explode and fired more shot to the turrets **"Now, attack!"** X.A.N.A. morphs his sniper back into a pistol and commands the wolves to attack. The wolves unleashed a laser-soundwave howled at the tank which flipped the tanks over and the Mermaids attack the soldiers with their tridents with the Lyoko Warriors. **"We must go now!"** X.A.N.A. and Aelita charge to the tower, only to be ambushed by the 5 soldiers. They fired lasers at them, X.A.N.A. withstood it but Aelita was on the ground "Aelita! You lost 90 Life Points, one more hit and you're devitalized!" As the Soldiers were about to destroy Aelita; X.A.N.A. keep blocking the shots with his arms "X.A.N.A.!"Melody saw it and ran up to them with eyes full of rage "Leave my date alone!" her staff glowed, launched a sphere of fire and set the soldiers on fire. "Did I do that?" She looked at her staff and saw Anax carried Aelita to the tower. Anax lowered Aelita and they looked around the tower, viewed the screens of the tower then viewed the platform they were on and viewed an unusual symbol; a traditional symbolic form of headgear worn by a monarch or by a deity known as a "Crown" upside down incased within a sphere with a human eyeball in the middle. **"Strange, this is not my symbol."** Aelita looked at him "Then whose symbol is this?" **"We will discover its origin in due time but we have to deactivated this tower and launch the "Time Reversion" program to ensure no damages and humans do not cause the sudden sensation of fear which is so strong as to dominate or prevent reason and logical thinking commonly known as "Panic" in the city."** Aelita nodded we both floated up to another platform and found two floating screens. They both put their hands on each screen; **Aelita X.A.N.A., Code Lyoko. **The screens around them in the tower fell to the bottom "Tower Deactivated/ **Tower Deactivated."** A bright light emerge from below "Returned to the past now!" As the light engulf everything around them; the H.F. cut the head of an android with garden shears around an army of androids shutting down and saw the light heading towards her "They did it."

As time resets itself; X.A.N.A. was near the core of Lyoko with his helmet back into headphones "Whoever the hacker is, they will not enter Lyoko again unless they get past my new sector." X.A.N.A. floated to the core, put his arms in it and a bright light flashed through Lyoko. X.A.N.A. pulled his arms out, gasped for air and viewed a new sector. "For any hacker who dares to intrude my world; has to past through my Sector to enter the other sectors or the core." X.A.N.A. materialized himself out of Lyoko and back into his room headed for the hospital for Melody but thought about the hacker _"The hacker that entered Lyoko and past my impervious firewall. Something is telling me that the hacker is not human but to create an Artificial Intelligent program would take some humans 1825 units of time (5 Years). How can those inferior human scientists create one?"_ X.A.N.A. keep on wondering to the hospital to train Melody for future Lyoko battles. Meanwhile back at the factory; the Lyoko warriors were examining the symbol Aelita draw when she and X.A.N.A. deactivate the Black Tower. "You saw this symbol in that black tower?" Jeremie asked Aelita. "Yes and X.A.N.A. claimed it isn't his." Aelita replied. "So you're telling us there's someone smart enough to hack into Lyoko?!" Odd questioned. "That's impossible, for anyone to know Lyoko's existence." Yumi answered. They tried to think about it until the Supercomputer's alarms went off; they looked and saw a new sector appeared out of nowhere. "What is that?" William wondered. "I don't know but I think X.A.N.A. created it." Jeremie replied. Jeremie hopped on and examined the new sector and showed a view of it; a gothic nightmare of landscape, dead trees, a constant lighting storm and replacing the Digital Sea with a dark void. The Lyoko Warriors were shock to see X.A.N.A.'s new sector "What is X.A.N.A. up to?" As they continued to examine the sector; 5 monstrous shadows formed together with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on them. A bolt of lightning gave the Lyoko Warriors a fright at the sight of the unknown creatures; A Serpent, A Vulture, A Komodo Dragon, A Giant Bat and A Giant Owl destroying a group of the soldiers. "I think X.A.N.A. is protecting Lyoko." Ulrich agreed with William "Yeah since he's human, I guessing he doesn't want something like those androids after him." They pondered on who the hacker is and continued to create the Anti-X.A.N.A. program.

**Here you go, please forgive me for making you all wait and please wait for an update on my profile for details on X.A.N.A.'s new creatures, their abilities and the new Sector. P.S. New chapters "A Rogue Gallade" might be out this month so please wait a while, see y'all soon.**


End file.
